Ranger's Apprentice: COFFEE RUN!
by RealtreeGal
Summary: First RA oneshot! Halt embarrassed himself in front of Gilan. Now he's out of coffee beans. So they go to Wensley Village to get more. They're riding past the tavern when-wait-what's that? Is that a Starbucks? This should be interesting... Please R&R, the story is better than the summary! (Cover image is not mine!)
**Hey everyone! DragonWhisperer762 here! I am a HUGE Ranger's Apprentice fan (Halt is my favorite, Crowley comes second). This is my first fic on Ranger's Apprentice, and my first completed fic as well! This story was inspired as my mom was going to drop me off at school early in the morning because me and a few other kids were going to tour a university, so she got me a cappuccino. On the road, I was reading a chapter of The Royal Ranger, and the coffee taste was getting to get on my nerves and thought 'How could Rangers stand this stuff?"** **Hence, the idea for this story was born...** **ENJOY!**

It was a beautiful, clear morning as Halt stepped out of the door to his cabin. The birds were chirping pleasantly as the morning sun shone warmly. The early sunlight caught on the edges of the leaves on the trees, giving the whole forest a cheerful, yellow glow. It was the ninth hour.

Halt yawned a little as he stepped down the cabin steps. He had stayed up late at night sorting through some reports from other fiefs, as it had been the same for the past few weeks, and he was exhausted. He rounded to the side of the cabin, where the rain barrel and stable was. Albeard heard his master's footsteps and nickered a greeting.

Halt, too tired to respond, got a bucket that sat next to the barrel and lazily scooped up some water.

 _It looks like you need a wake-up call._ He heard Albeard say. Halt didn't say anything, just yawned again for a response. He trudged back to the front.

"I'm getting too old for thi-" he started to say, but was cut off when he tripped over the top stair, sending the bucket flying and the cold water dumping all over the porch veranda and, of course, poor Halt himself.

"GAH!" He yelped as the icy water drenched him. The bucket clattered to the ground about a meter away. Halt lay sprawled on the porch, registering what had just happened. He reached a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. Feeling and seeing that his hand was wet, Halt propped himself on one elbow and craned his neck to see his whole back soaked.

"Gorlog's beard!" Halt cursed. He got up, almost slipping as he did so, and looked at his pants, which too, were thoroughly drenched. "This is not at all like me."

Suddenly Albeard whinnied. Halt's head shot up, his eyes carefully searching the area around his cabin for any sign of a threat, but then realized that Albeard was greeting somebody. He looked to the path that connected his cabin to the main road, and saw the head of a bay horse come into view. Halt knew instantly who it was.

 _I can't let my former apprentice see me like this._ Halt thought quickly. He saw Gilan, cloaked, of course, come into view. Blaze quickened her pace. _I'll hear it to no end for weeks!_

So just as Gilan reached a hand to pull back his hood and wave, Halt darted back into the cabin and slammed, and locked the door. Inside, Halt leaned against it, hand over his chest, sighing a breath of relief.

"That was close." He muttered to himself. He could've swore he heard Albeard outside, sniggering.

(Outside)

Gilan, seeing Halt flee in apparent terror for no apparent reason, slowly lowered his hand and reined Blaze in to stare at the door, dumbfounded.

"What did I now?" Gilan asked his horse, Blaze. "All I did was wave!"

 _Maybe_ _he was so_ _sick of you and your_ _ridiculous_ _antics_ _that_ _he_ _couldn't_ _stand_ _the_ _idea_ _of_ _another_ _visit._

Gilan stared down at the bay horse distastefully.

"Oh, hush you." He muttered.

Blaze trembled her shoulders, almost as if shrugging. _What? I was just trying to help._

Gilan knew that wasn't the case. No matter how annoying he may be at times, Halt always enjoyed Gilan's company, although he didn't always show it.

"Something's not right." Gilan said to himself. He dismounted Blaze, allowing her to crop the grass that grew in the clearing. Loosening the saxe knife in his double scabbard, Gilan walked down the path that led to Halt's porch, creeped noiselessly up onto the veranda, and peered through the crack of two boards of the door. He saw nothing. No bandits confronting Halt. No unwelcome visitor snooping around in the rooms. The main space was actually spotless. Then what caused Halt to bolt so suddenly as he did?

Gilan peered behind his back, just to check if Halt had seen something he had not. But there was nothing. Blaze would have let him know by now.

"Halt?" Gilan called, knocking on the door. "Halt? You in there?"

(Inside)

Halt was searching for a dry tunic to wear through his disorganized clothes thingy. Being laden with all the news from fiefs and filling out reports for the Craftmasters, he had no time for doing any laundry. Halt was shivering and his teeth were chattering from his wet clothes. He dug past a few pairs of breeches and found what he was looking for. Quickly, he peeled off his wet shirt and started putting it on-

"Halt?" It was Gilan's voice, followed by some knocking. "Halt? You in there?"

Halt jumped.

"Just a second!" Halt called. He finished donning his tunic, kicked his wet clothes under the bed, went to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it. His eyes were greeted by a suspicious-looking Gilan.

"What was that for?" Gilan asked accusingly as soon as Halt opened the door fully. Halt tried his best to look mystified. Do not let him know. He thought.

"Ahem. Good morning, Gilan." Halt said. "What was what for?"

Gilan looked at him incredulously.

"You know what I mean."

"What?"

"When I came and tried to wave, you looked like you just seen a fifty-foot Kalkara storming at you and ran!" Gilan said accusingly. He looked past Halt and into the cabin. "Is something wrong?"

Halt snorted.

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you run away?" Gilan fired. Then he added "And by the way, it looked a little like Gorlog came and dumped water on your head." He peered at Halt's peppered gray hair. "It still looks like that, by the way…"

Halt felt slight heat of embarrassment rising in his cheeks. He had quickly dried himself off before changing but had forgotten about his hair. Seeing Gilan closing him into a tight spot, decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you come in?" He held the door open for Gilan. "I'll make us both some coffee."

At the mention of the word coffee, Gilan's expression immediately brightened and he grinned.

"Sure!" He said, and he stepped inside. But just as Halt thought he was out of the danger zone, Gilan said "But you're going to tell me why you ran from me like that."

Halt snorted again.

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

"If you don't," Gilan pauses and his voice became dark.

"I will take all of your precious coffee beans and you will never see them again."

"NO!" Halt yelled. But Gilan was smiling sinisterly and nodding.

"Oh yes, Halt." He said. "Think of it. Your wonderful Arridian coffee beans, all gone. Boo hoo."

Halt was faced with a major dilemma: If he told Gilan about what happened this morning, not only would he be laughed at for it for months on end, the story could fly through the whole Rangers Corps. The thought of that was terrifying.

But if he didn't, Gilan would rob him of his coffee beans, being the mischievous little apprentice he was (and still is), and _that_ thought was more horrifying than the last.

Finally, Halt sighed.

"Alright, Gilan. You win." He nodded his head at the door. "Go fetch some water for the pot, and we'll talk this over a cup of coffee if you shut up, yes?"

. . .

"You what?!" Gilan shrieked, rocking in his chair with uncontrollable laughter as he pictured Halt tripping on the stairs and soaking himself.

"Ahem. Yes." Halt said. He was searching for his coffee pot, as it was not in its usual place. He found it in his bedroom (strangely) examined it for any needed cleaning, but needing none, so he set it on the wood stove. "I was very fortunate the bucket did not hit my head."

That made Gilan fall out of his chair and roll on the floor, howling with laughter. Halt scowled.

"Very funny." He muttered.

"Oh, poor Halt!" Gilan said in between laughs.

Halt rolled his eyes. He filled the coffee pot with cold water, then went outside to get some wood. Gilan's laughing could be heard still.

"I'm surprised he hasn't choked yet." Halt muttered. He walked back inside, past the ever-laughing Gilan. There, he put in the wood and got it burning. Halt reached to the cabinet where he kept his coffee beans. Strangely, the small burlap sack seemed very light, but Halt thought nothing of it. Halt got a spoon and-

Halt gasped at the sight before him. It was any Ranger's worst nightmare.

Halt was out of coffee beans.

"GILAN!" Halt yelled, he whipped around and glowered and his former apprentice. Still giggling, Gilan looked up.

"Y-y-yes?" Gilan tried through his chuckling.

"Care to explain," Halt turned the sack upside down. "This?"

Gilan saw what Halt was implying. Suddenly he stopped giggling and a confused expression passed over his face. He shrugged.

"It wasn't me, Halt!" He said. "I swear!"

Halt was glaring at Gilan so hard, he could feel his eyes drill holes into his head. Gilan got up and put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Honest!" He said again. "I didn't even know where you kept them. Search me if you have to! I've got nothing to hide!"

But Halt knew better.

Grumbling to himself, Halt went over to Gilan and searched his belongings, but he didn't find a sack of coffee beans.

"Well, you're right, for once." Halt said. "Guess I lost track of time…"

Gilan smirked triumphantly, but it was quickly wiped off his face as Halt gave him a withering look.

"I'll come with you to the village." He muttered. "I've got nothing else to do today, anyway."

Halt grunted, grabbed his bow, scabbard belt, and cloak, and headed out the door to saddle up Albeard, Gilan following him.

. . .

The ride to Wensley Village was a rather pleasant one. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and with spring on its way, the weather was warm. The birds flitted through the treetops, them dappling the road in sunlight. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Halt and Gilan entered the village and traveled down the high road, to the place where Halt usually got his coffee beans. Some people scuttled away at the sight of the Rangers, but for the most part no one seemed to mind them. They were riding past the tavern when Gilan caught a whiff.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Gilan asked, basically to himself. He leaned forward in the saddle and took a long breath through his nostrils. He turned to Halt.

"Hey Halt, do you smell that too, or is it just me?"

Halt raised an eyebrow, but also sniffed the air. The aroma was unmistakable.

"Coffee." Gilan and Halt said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Where's it coming from?" Gilan asked, looking around. Halt shrugged.

"The tavern?" Gilan suggested. Halt shook his head.

"The butcher shop, maybe…hey, what are looking at?"

Halt wasn't listening to Gilan, because he was leaned forward in the saddle, seeing past Gilan, seemingly staring off into space. Gilan, confused, also turned and saw what he was looking at. There was a building that looked brand new, right behind the tavern. The smell of coffee beans was getting stronger.

Halt grunted. "Never seen that before."

Gilan stared at the building some more.

"Do you think that's where the coffee smell is coming from?" Gilan asked Halt. His former mentor shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." He said gruffly. Halt nudged Albeard into a trot and went down the new dirt road that led to the new building. Gilan shrugged and followed.

Farther down the road that curved past the tavern, Gilan got a better view of the building. It was very new indeed. The timbers that made up the walls and the thatched roof all looked very fresh. It was the same style as all the building in the village, but it was bigger and above the doorway was a logo that was a black and white mermaid inside a green circle. There were some words divided by stars, but Gilan couldn't read them from here. There were big windows, where Gilan could see there were several people, maybe ten or twelve, inside the establishment. The coffee smell was really strong here.

Gilan trotted over and saw Halt already dismounting. Gilan got off Blaze and walked over to Halt. He was squinting at the sign.

"Hm." Gilan said, also looking at the sign. He was able to see the words. "Starbucks Coffee. That's an unusual name for a tavern, or whatever this is."

"The best coffee and espresso in Araluen." Halt read the bottom words. He had yet to have his morning coffee, and he wanted to see if this coffee and…what was the word…espresso-would live up to its name.

Gilan was also craving coffee at the moment.

"Shall we go in?"

"We shall."

The two Rangers stepped inside, and what a sight to behold. Halt stared. Gilan gasped.

Inside, there were tables and chairs against the walls and next to the windows, all of them smoothed and polished. At one side, there was a counter that enclosed a large corner. At one one, two people were in line. Behind them was a large board with different types of coffee and drinks with their prices. At the other side of the counter, there were shelves, holding pastries and pies of all sorts. Simple yet compelling painting were hung on some of the walls. The sound of chatting people and the heavenly aroma of coffee filled the air. The whole interior was lit by candles (A/N: Think about it as a Ranger's Apprentice version of Starbucks).

But the best part of it all was that, where there wasn't tables, chairs, or paintings, there were tall shelves.

Tall shelves chock full of different coffees.

"I think I'm in heaven." Gilan muttered. He was staring wide-eyed at all the coffee bags on the shelves.

Halt elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Even though he was enjoying the sight of what seemed like the most coffee he had ever seen at one time in his life, he didn't want to be seen making a fool of himself. Nor did he want to be seen with a former apprentice doing it, either.

"Ow!" Gilan cried. He passed a hurt look at Halt and rubbed his side. "What was that for?!"

"You're making yourself look like a twit, Gilan." Halt said. "People are staring at you."

Gilan, now noticing that there were indeed a few people looking at him, followed Halt to the line as his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks." The lady at the counter said as the Ranger pair walked up. It was clear she wasn't intimidated by them. "What would you like to have today?"

Halt cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. I would like…" He looked up to the board, but saw nothing caught his eye. "Do you have Arridian coffee beans?"

The lady nodded and jotted Halt's request on a slip of paper. "Will that be all?"

"Ha." Gilan said. "Will."

Halt elbowed Gilan again.

"Ow!"

"Please ignore that nuisance behind me, and yes, that is all." Halt said, putting slight emphasis on 'nuisance'.

Gilan shot Halt another wounded look, which he ignored.

"Alright then." The lady said. She looked past Halt to Gilan. "You?"

"Uh…" Gilan looked at the board in the back. "I'll get a…an espresso, it's called, right?"

The lady behind the counter nodded and she took Gilan's request on a piece of paper. She then tore it off the pad and handed to another person, who looked at it and went through a door in the back.

"You can take a seat if you'd like. We'll call you when it's ready."

Gilan and Halt thanked the lady, paid for their coffee, and picked a spot next to one of the coffee shelves.

"What a strange place…" Gilan said. He took in more of the scene. He looked down at the polished timbers that made up the floor.

"I wonder when this place was built, and who directed it." Halt said. He was looking at the coffee bags on the shelves. "I was only gone for a few weeks last time I came, and they couldn't have thrown it up in that time, but yet again, I don't pay too much attention to the tavern…"

"But look at all the coffee, Halt! I've never seen so much of it in my life!"

"Me either, Gilan."

"Rangers!" A voice called. Halt got up and came back with their drinks, which were in there's thick paper cups. He handed Gilan his espresso and took a sip of his Arridian coffee. He sighed with content.

"Why did you get a…an espresso?" Halt asked Gilan once he was halfway done.

"I wanted to try something new." Gilan said, shrugging. "It's pretty good, by the way."

"Maybe we should bring Crowley here sometime…" Halt said thoughtfully. He rubbed his chin.

"And Will, too." Gilan added as he sipped his espresso. "Seriously, Halt. You gotta try this espresso."

Halt sighed.

"Maybe next time Gilan, maybe next time…"

. . .

"If any of this falls, I'm blaming you!" Halt said as he tied the sack that held God-who-knows how many sacks of coffee closed. Before they left, Gilan and Halt decided that they should each take a bag of coffee. But the problem was that they couldn't decide on which one they should take.

How that problem was solved? Easy. They finally just took one of each. It was rather a little expensive, but what can come between a Ranger and their coffee? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Since they had both gotten so much, they had to use a spare burlap sack that they carried in their saddlebags to hold it all. It was Gilan's idea.

"That's easy, then!" He called, sack slung over his shoulder and already trotting off. "Don't let it fall!"

Halt grumbled to himself. Gilan made everything look easy.

(Some days later)

"So this is where you got all that coffee." Will said, looking at the shelves with the same look that Gilan was wearing in the days before. Gilan had a huge urge but resisted it to poke him in the ribs. All four Rangers were sitting at a round table, conversing among themselves.

"It's beautiful." Crowley said. "Coffee…it's everywhere…"

One of the workers called them, and Gilan got up and returned with their drinks. Crowley got an espresso (Gilan's idea) and a muffin, Will and Halt had Arridian coffee, and Gilan, of course, got an espresso with a piece of cake.

Crowley took a sip of his espresso.

"This is amazing!" He said.

"I know." Gilan replied. "I've been trying to get Halt to try it, but he sticks with his Arridian."

Gilan didn't see the look Halt threw at him.

"As do I." Will said, raising his hand.

"There's a good apprentice." Halt said, throwing another look at Gilan. This time, Gilan saw it.

"Sorry." He muttered.

The Rangers laughed, and Halt felt himself grinning a little. Just a little.

 **Well, there you go! How'd you like it? Was good? Bad? Funny? Boring? Clever? Dumb? I won't be offended. Honest opinions are greatly appreciated.** **I was so sad when Crowley died T-T, I wanted to cry but I was in the middle of class I think. So I decided to put him in this fic. Rest in peace Crowley, may you forever be remembered and loved by all whom you were close to...** **Hope you enjoyed!** **~DragonWhisperer762**


End file.
